A new Journey or Nightmare
by Jakdhale Gutierrez
Summary: Cheryl is always under her elder sister shadow. She is a huge fan of the show Once Upon a Time, but one night she gets into an accident that sends her to the Once Upon a Time Universe. That forces her to use her knowledge of the show to change some things, but the most important job is to find a way to get home. Join Cheryl on a journey as she learns lessons as she takes a route.


Hi, I am so excited to write this story, but let me warn you this is the first time that I write a story for Once Upon a Time so please bear with me. This story includes my sister, but I will not use her real name. So we will call her Cheryl in this story. Now I have been talking too much so let's get on with the story!

P.S I don't own Once Upon A time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dublin, CA 3:30 PM

Cheryl Gutierrez had just returned home from school with an exhausted mind with her mother coming behind her.

"Honey please make sure to get going with your homework."

With a groan, Cheryl gave a small yes and walked upstairs to her room. As she closed her door, she quickly checked her phone to see if any of her friends posted anything on Snapchat, but she saw nothing. Cheryl knew that she haded to get downstairs to get started with her unless she wanted her mom to come up and start annoying her. Grabbing her computer and notebooks, Cheryl went downstairs to the eating table to start doing her homework.

As she got bored and looked at the time, she noticed that it had been only ten minutes "Well my sister should be coming home by now from high school."

Cheryl's older sister Laura (AKA me)was just five years older then her, but both of them were having very different personalities. Cheryl was let's say a small rule breaker, who like to sort of rebel, but she always saw as a nice girl, she was also known as to be a band student but was sort of under her sister's shadow. Meanwhile, her elder sister was not so rebellious but was to Cheryl's mind she was a weird person. Her sister Laura loved seeing Chinese shows, enjoyed embroidery, and has been a band for a total of nine years.

As Cheryl was scrolling down on YouTube, she heard the garage door open and heard someone yelling "I am home.". As always her sister took off her headphones from her phone a went upstairs. Cheryl could tell that her sister was listening to the mandarin music that she got from her TV shows. As Cheryl scrolled down, she clicked on a scene for one of her favorite shows Once Upon a Time. Every day was a routine, but she soon was going to find out that this day was going to be different.

Cheryl noticed that her sister was calling her "What don't you see me busy."

Laura rolled her eyes "I want to let you know that you can eat the cookies that I baked for chemistry."

"Why now less than two days ago you yelled at me for touching them?"

"Well, I only needed to bring five cookies to school so we can now eat them."

"Well thanks," Cheryl said, but then notice her sister was separating the cookies "Why are you separating them, sis?"

Laura turned around "Well I am going to give some for my friends."

Both of the girls heard the garage door opening and knew that their father had just returned home from work.

Cheryl smirked and looked at her sister saying "Race you to dad's car. Let us see who is going to take out his dirty clothes." who took off running to the door.

"Why you..."

Cheryl's POV:

Watching my sister try to bet me was always my fun during the day. Everyone was now asleep, but I couldn't fall asleep as I tried to get up. I pulled something from the selves that fell and hit me on the head that made me pass out.

However, I felt like I was falling knowing that I was on my bed, but I later pain rushing through my back as if I hit the floor. Also, man, it was hard. As I moved my hands around, I thought that I was feeling sand around me, but I could not open my eyes. I later heard voices rushing towards me as if they were yelling.

"Look there." a female voice yelled who sounded the closest.

"Wha, a young girl who else did those bloody savages, take with them." that was a loud voice that belongs to a male.

As I tried to open her eyes, I heard more voices heading this way. "Move aside," another woman said, and it felt that she was checking my body "She has a head wound on the back of her head," she replied, some material wrapped around my head.

"What do we do with her?" A voice said that made me think about that Neil guy from Once Upon A time.

"Well, we can't leave her here all by herself" Now she sounds like Mary Margret. Is it me or did I hit my head way too hard?

"Lass who do expect to carry this young girl around?" Wait do I hear Hooks voice!

"Well since you butted into the conversation you will carry her until we get somewhere safe." replied a woman that sounded like Regina.

Okay, now I think that I a getting crazy. There is no way that I would be dreaming about these people.

"How do we even know if she isn't a trap?" another male said now it sounds like David's voice.

" Well, I don't think a girl that is in PJ's or whatever she is has nothing to do with this." Regina's voice said.

I started to move around feeling that my eyes are going to open up for me thinking that I was going to wake up from this weird dream that felt so weird.

"Look, lass, she's waking up."

As I opened my eyes, I saw that I wasn't in my room or on my bed, but surrounded by Emma, her parents, Captian Hook, Regina, and Neil.

out of everyone Mary was the first to speak "Are you okay?"

I gave her the "Does it look like I am okay" look, but at the same time I was in shock.

The only words I could get out of my head was " want mom, want dad, and want my sister.". My head was killing me that I knew that I was going to pass out, but I was hearing people yelling to stay away. As I passed out, I could feel someone grabbing me, and I felt a leather jacket.

I heard what sounded in panic " Stay awake!".

However, the pain was too much, and I was hoping that this was only a dream hoping to wake up in my warm, cozy bed at my own house.

However, little did I know that wasn't going to be the case for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that's the end of the first chapter please tell me what you think of it. However, please remember this is my first Once Upon A time Fanfiction, and I have to be honest. I haven't seen this TV show in a while. I would love to get your reviews/ comments to help me improve this story. Moreover, have a wonderful day. Bye!

\- Jakdhale Gutierrez


End file.
